Lavender rose and the loving memory
by Poridet
Summary: SONAMY It only takes the illness of a close one to make you realise what you've truly got when you're a bit close to losing them NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. sodden memories and appearance of her

**BE WARNED - THIS IS SONAMY. Which means it focuses a lot on the relationship/what you make of it between Sonic and Amy rose in the anime Sonic X. If you do not like, do not read and press the back button immediately if you so wish but don't say i didn't warn you! It also contains something of a huge spoiler for a later episode.**

* * *

In the dining room, adjacent to the lounge, human and furry alike were too focused on their breakfasts than to actively acknowledge Sonic's unusually quiet entrance. Trying to steady himself and not look too weak at the same time, he staggered slightly to the table and pulled out a chair, almost collapsing into it. Sonic felt so weak that it took a lot of his will power to sit upright and not slump and even more willpower not to look too sickly. Having to fight one of Eggman's mech's, suited for amphibious battle, near water was not fun, especially when it got the upper hand and dragged him under unsuspectingly. In the ensuing fight to break the surface and his inherent fear of the substance made him swallow a lot of it, and mostly down the wrong tube. Now he thought he was dying with the unpleasant feeling of his lung capacity half full with lake water.

But all this was in vain, for Chris had already noticed something was amiss as soon as the hedgehog entered the room. If it wasn't for the noticeable slump in the chair Chris witnessed, it was the fact that his friend's eyes were not even half open and appeared glazed and glassy. His normally alert and pointed ears were drooped and portrayed none of the energy that Chris was so used to usually seeing. A dull, pink flush had risen on the top half of his muzzle, making him look positively fevered and as Chris further observed, small beads of sweat had managed to form on Sonic's forehead and became so large that they started to trickle slightly down the side of his eyes and muzzle. To add to this, Sonic's mouth was ever so slightly open and Chris could hear his sharp but slow intakes of breath.

"What's the matter?" Chris asked concerned. "You don't look so good you know" Sonic snapped up super fast in his chair as if he had sat on a super sharp tack and his eyes widened and dilated like if he had seen something extreme he didn't want to see. He laid his gloved hands on the table in front of him and merely stared at them in a loopy and unfocused kind of way.

"Nothing, what makes you think that eh?" replied the blue hedgehog. He answered somewhat anxiously but soon took to staring at his hands again and nothing else. Now Chris knew something was wrong. Whenever Sonic entered the dining room, he was….well….typically Sonic; Perky, chatty and generally bursting to the very ends of his azure coloured quills with energy and intense enthusiasm for the day ahead. But the hedgehog that sat in front of him couldn't be further from any of those things. And it shocked Chris quite a bit to see his headstrong friend looking peaky.

At that instant, Amy looked up from her cereal and stared intently at Sonic. Without another word, she reached over the table (Or to be more accurate, stepped on the table as she was too short to reach over satisfactorily, gaining a patronising stare from Vanilla who at that moment, entered the room) and placed her gloved hand on Sonic's forehead, noting grimly that she could feel an intense heat right through her glove. She withdrew her hand and stared at Sonic with a mixture of shock, worry and maybe a bit of rage over the fact that he'd got out of bed in such a state.

Sonic himself cringed with what could be seen as pain and tightly clenched his eyes. A coughing fit took him over and he coughed and gasped for air, trying to breathe desperately but unable to as fits of coughs stopped him from doing so. There was no apparent point now to Sonic to attempt to hide how utterly ill he felt and as he sat in his chair, a wave of intense dizziness coursed through him like poison as more sweat fell down his face and he swayed alarmingly before gasping and lolling back in his chair in a dead faint. Luckily, Amy and Chris caught him before he fell out of his chair and with their efforts, placed him on the floor of the dining room. Tails and Cream came running over to their side as Chris and Amy tried to cool Sonic down with the jug of icy water intended as a drink at breakfast and some towelets on the table. They had to cool him down enough for them to comfortably examine him for any injuries that could have possibly started an infection that sparked his mysterious illness (He was so searing hot that it was quite uncomfortable to touch his skin) but they could find no apparent wounds. Little did they know he couldn't breathe well at all due to most of his lung space filled with water and that very filthy lake water had started off a bad case of pneumonia.

Amy frowned but added in a forced way that "Maybe he fainted due to not getting enough air, yeah, maybe that's it" she reassured herself more than the shocked rabbit and fox beside her. She hated seeing the object of her affections suffering but tried to conceal her worry in front of the younger Cream and Tails.

"No, he wouldn't faint because of that I wouldn't think. He's built for inhaling small amounts of air as he runs at the speed of sound, my research back on my home planet proved that" Chris furrowed both of his brows, thinking. Then he put his ear very close to the peachy coloured oval of skin on Sonic's stomach and listened. The crackling sound that accompanied the rapid breaths that Sonic was taking desperately automatically told Chris that maybe he had a chest infection or flu of some kind.

"I think he might have a chest infection and a severe one at that, the fever he has partially explains it"

"Enough of the blabber, lets just get him tucked into bed" with this, it took Amy, Vanilla and Chris' combined efforts to pick him up due to his surprisingly heavy weight for his size. They left the dining room behind which still contained a two tailed fox who apparently had nothing else to do but gaze fixedly on the trio as they exited the room and the little girl rabbit, who looked on the verge of tears. Soon enough, Vanilla prepared the upstairs bed and Chris (With Amy holding onto Sonic's legs) placed the still unconscious hedgehog on the bed and Amy, after recovering from picking up her heavy boyfriend, helped Vanilla to draw the blanket over him. The pink hedgehog female then walked slowly up to the bedside of the blue hedgehog male and sat herself down softly on the seat next to him.

As Sonic lay there, seemingly struggling very hard to draw breath, as his chest heaved up and down slowly but surely, Amy looked to his face, which showed something of an intense fight he was trying to win; Sweat still beaded up on his forehead and his cheeks were still flushed, plus it seemed as if he was getting even more hotter when Amy put a hand on his muzzle side, if that was even possible, Amy thought.

Amy's eyes welled up with tears. It hurt her very deeply, even more deeply than the time Sonic had manipulated her for his own ends on the cruise ship he detested, to see the true love of her life suffering like this and she could not bear to see it happening. Looking back on that cruise ship incident, Amy laughed very silently to herself. He may not have been entirely sophisticated with his aim, invoking her formidable wrath when she discovered his true motive but for some odd reason, it made her love him even more. Scheming was not always in his nature and his aggravating, self centered but comical effort stuck in Amy's mind as more of a sweet event than one to be looked back on in distaste. Sonic was not a hedgehog who's emotions were easily fathomable and he was often surrounded in an indelible aura of mystery and subdued emotion so thick you could not cut through it with a knife. But as that cruise ship event proved, Sonic did seem more open with his often highly defended mindset back then and it highly surprised Amy that he was so openly flirtacious.

She placed her dainty hand on top of his (Which was outside of the blanket) and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It seemed that Sonic was so far into his dazed sleep that he did not respond by squeezing her hand back, not even in the slightest. Another sweet and distant memory surfaced in her mind of turmoil. It was of the beautiful morning when Sonic finally came back to her just over 6 months before and gave her that lavender rose. She knew what he said to her but would not tell another living soul.

This was no ordinary chest infection thought Amy as she sat at his side, lovingly stroking his hand. It seemed more like pneumonia and Amy knew that pneumonia could even….kill someone who had it. She struggled thinking of the word "kill" for she (And so many others) thought that Sonic was near invincible but here he was, possibly lying on his death bed, expiring from a simple illness. At the thought of this morbid prediction, Amy closed her eyes slowly in extreme pain and bowed her head.

As silent streams of tears slid down the pretty pink hedgehog's face after she softly closed her eyes, she could make out a sudden brightness through her eyelids (A/N yeah, you know you can see bright light through your eyelids even though they're closed? ;) ) and opened her beautiful emerald green eyes slightly only to see a pink flower petal float gracefully, so magnificently, from the source of the intense light. The light was so bright and piercing through the thick atmosphere of gloom that Amy had to squint through her almost tightly closed eyes to see who or what was causing it.

A green, white and slightly pink figure met her gaze and Amy instantly knew who it was. The feminine figure, not much more taller than the height of Tails, lay her gentle hands on Sonic's body, which was completely still. Amy knew immediately that she meant no harm and instead took to observing in a gesture of sheer awe and hope. The light penetrated her very heart and filled her with soft joy and such a fresh feeling of rejuvenation that she silently sobbed back her tears of sorrow.

The angelic figure turned from the bed and set her lovely sapphire blue eyes on the pink hedgehog in front of her. She closed her caring eyes in a way that could not be described as anything else but pure serenity and soon after, she glided slowly back into the light from whence she presumably came from. But not until she could be heard saying "All will be fine now"

It took a while for Amy to regain her full awareness after witnessing this spectacle and when she finally did, she ran to the bedside of her lover. She was extremely shocked when she witnessed the hedgehog on the bed. He was breathing very softly and the pink flush he was sporting before had almost disappeared. But the most shocking thing of all was that he seemed to be breathing very well and was not struggling for air as he was doing mere minutes ago. As Amy felt his cheeks and forehead again, she noted that he was still a bit warmer than usual but no where near as hot as he was before. He slept peacefully, blissfully oblivious to the kind spirit that had saved his life. Amy looked up and thanked her deceased friend, then laid her head tiredly on the side of the bed and soon drifted into a peaceful slumber.

END...or is it?

* * *

**I MAY continue this, READ; MAY. It depends on the feedback and if i feel compelled to write another chapter :) Reviews are much appreciated but please, no flaming. Thanks very much for reading.**


	2. awakening

**Due to popular demand, i have taken great happiness in writing a new chapter for all of you reviwers (3 i believe ). I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. And remember! There still is something in a way of a spoiler! Please remember if you're kind enough to review; No flames please! Thank you (Bows) and enjoy the fic.**

* * *

Dawn broke as a certain blue hedgehog started to stir. His eyelids fluttered a bit, for they still felt heavy and tired to him whilst he wondered exactly where he was and how he got there. He squirmed a little under his blankets in a feverish haze and confirmed to himself woozily that he was in a bed and a pleasantly cool one at that as the light sheets brushed his hot skin comfortably but he continued to wonder to himself, eyes still closed how he came to be in bed in the afternoon of all times. Usually, he'd be off exploring somewhere or lazing about Tails' workshop whilst nodding half interestedly at Tails' chitter chatter about his latest invention he was working on. Little did he know that it wasn't afternoon at all, it was the crack of dawn. Sonic wiggled his feet a little weakly under the blanket but his still shoed foot softly made contact with something that was making the mattress sink slightly due to it's weight.

He lifted his blue head slightly (Though his head felt heavy and hot) and caught a glimpse of whatever was occupying a bit of his sleeping space. Sonic was sure his heart missed a beat when he realised he'd been jabbing Amy's head with his foot. She was partly seated on a chair next to the bed but her arms, upper body and head were slumped across the bed in front of her. Even though she seemed to be in a deep sleep, what appeared to be a small smile played on her muzzle.

"She looks so darn angelic" thought Sonic to himself, surveying the pink hedgehog with a mixture of curiosity (As to how he and herself had got up to this bed) and awed observation at her grace even though she was slumped over in a generally graceless posture. He lay up in bed, observing her for a few more minutes, commiserating at just how lovely and serene she really was with her light magneta bangs which always seemed to portray her delightful energy.

"I should know" he thought. "Not a day goes by when I don't look over my shoulder and constantly think about imminent glomp attacks and marriage proposals" but he put these less desirable thoughts to the back of his mind and continued to observe until her breathing took up pace a little. Which indicated she was about to awaken. Taking it as a warning to do something else instead of face her due to the possibly awkward aspects of the things surrounding him playing footsie with her head and the mystery (and possibly undignified way) surrounding how he got to where he was, he lay back down quickly, pulled the blanket over himself and pretended to be asleep, turned on his side away from Amy so she wouldn't be able to make out if he was putting on a poorly acted fake sleeping stunt by the forceably acted expression on his face.

About 20 seconds later, Amy fully awoke and yawned deeply. She pushed herself up in the chair, stretched he arms as far as possible at the side of her head as well as her legs whilst seated and turned her attention to the fellow hedgehog in the bed. He was lying on his side facing away from her, his elongated blue spines poking out of the covers, the only parts visible of him. The pink hedgehog then walked (Tiptoed more like in an effort not to wake him) and reached over the bed to softly lay her hand on his muzzle side. Sonic knew she couldn't fully see his face and opened his eyes to see her hand coming towards him at the sides of his vision so he took this as an invitation to prevent her touching him at all (He didn't really like having any kind of physical contact with anyone, let alone Amy. Or have anyone fawning over him due to his vague upkeeping of his "Pride") so he pretended to awaken at that very moment, forcing Amy to panic and withdraw her hand very quickly so she wouldn't be able to make physical contact with him at all whilst he was conscious.

When he eventually sat up, Sonic feigned yawning and stretching and tried to act in curious surprise at the sight of Amy at his bedside even though he was aware of her presence ever since he really awoke, completely confused.

Amy sat in her chair and was hurriedly thinking to herself as she stared into her lap. "Don't make eye contact with him, don't blush about coming close to impeding his space and making him aware of it, don't overreact…."

But her emotions built up over a mixture of worry from the day before for his health and how he was so "spiteful" for worrying her like that and hurting her deeply. As she stared fixedly into her lap, the beginnings of tears began to well in her eyes and her cheeks became flustered from her efforts to not look upset.

Sonic could see the start of an Amy crying match a mile off and he didn't like seeing tears, being in a bed and not knowing how he got there or not running so he got up from the bed and walked slowly to the door to leave her alone with her emotions. For some reason, walking was an alien feeling to him and he staggered slightly. This was obvious because he was never used to such a long period of inactivity. To add to this terrible feeling of unsteadiness, his sudden start to getting up from bed and walking made blood rush to his head, making him feel woozy and also made the floor pitch and roll like the deck of a ship in the middle of a storm. Sonic sat down quickly in the middle of the floor to prevent himself falling again and making himself look like a hedgehog without his dignity intact (Being disadvantaged in any way, shape or form was majorly embarrassing to him).

Even sitting down did not prevent the floor seeming like it was made of jelly and Sonic suddenly felt as if a wave of burning heat was crashing slowly through him again, a familiar feeling he was sure he'd felt recently but could not put his finger on when he felt it. He gave off a small but distinct cry of great discomfort which distracted Amy from her episode of depression and which made her get up and run to his side in a split second. She put her arms around his ribcage and lifted him up slowly and very carefully as to not cause him any more pain.

"What's so wrong?" uttered the blue hedgehog in little more than an agonised whisper as Amy walked him slowly back to bed.

"Errrrr….you just got up too fast, that's all" she reassured him, trying to make her voice kind, but it still quivered over her chest heaving with emotion still. When the two hedgehogs got to the bed, Amy lay him down on the be but left the blanket off as she placed her hand on his legs, stomach and arms, only to find with horror that he seemed to still be getting hot again. He was completely awake and even though he seemed to be getting sickly again, showed her his famed toothy grin in what could be seen to Amy as a lovely reassuring expression although his half lidded eyes portrayed his tiredness. Amy found this weird as he'd had an entire day and night to sleep. And surely, being who he was, Sonic the hedgehog, should automatically have dismissed any credence of lack of energy surrounding him.

Amy smiled back and felt his cheek. This time he allowed her to without protest and she noted that he had a slight fever which wasn't as bad as the day before but still a little cause for concern.

"Don't worry, I'll cool you down" and she got the iced water from the bedside table, plunged her gloved hand into it then smeared her hand across the top part of his belly oval marking on his stomach.

"Who said anything about worrying?" replied Sonic casually, as if commenting simply on the weather.

"Oh you!" she simpered in a tone of adoring annoyance and continued her attempts to get his higher than normal body temperature down. A ringing silence hovered in the very air between them as fresh morning sunlight cascaded into the room, bathing the floor and walls in beautiful strips of brightness. Neither hedgehog noted the time passing as she sat there and he lay there ,merely taking some form of comfort in each others presence as well as the light that penertrated the partially tense atmosphere and cut a swathe through the air thick with emotion.

Amy soon decided to break the ice slightly and got up from the bedside to open the window, allowing a gorgeously cooling summer breeze to fill the air in the room with fresh breathing air. She then pulled up her chair to the window and sat on it whilst observing a few trees outside wistfully. Their appearance making memories of their close friend's tragic death surface in her mind.

Her contemplation was broken in a back down to earth thud as a hand was placed on her shoulder gently. Sonic had got up and joined her at the window, also surveying the trees.

"Sonic? Do you think she felt anything when…."

"The Sonic driver fired on her?"

Amy didn't respond, merely continued to gaze at the tress.

"I don't know Amy. I don't know." Sonic said gently.

Amy and Sonic stood there for about a minute in silence before Amy decided to speak up again.

"What do you really think she felt when she fused herself to that planet?"

The blue hedgehog standing next to her with his gloved hand still on her shoulder. "I bet she felt honoured to give up her life for the survival of the universe and the partner she loved so much"

The pink hedgehog sitting near his side bowed her head slightly.

"But you never know. When me and super Shadow used chaos regeneration on her, I think it was part of her supreme will to let us have a part of her for Tails to cherish."

"She was here last night" Amy uttered quickly. "I think she wanted to check up on you"

"Really?" replied the blue hedgehog curiously and the conversation seemingly ended there as neither her nor him seemed to be able to find anything more to discuss. He turned to leave the room but Amy chased after him, giggling, in an effort to get first food rights at the breakfast table, knowing all would be ok as her partner looked so much better than he was before she visited and more so than before her herself had made valiant efforts to make him feel better, as Cosmo had so assured her the day before. The bedroom door shut with a gentle thud.

END

* * *

**Yeah, it's a short ending but i wracked my brain for a good possible continuation for chapter 1 as it was never really intended for this story to continue past chapter 1 really, so this was the best i could think of at 4am in the morning. Hope you liked it and remember, no flaming please. Thanks very much for reading**


End file.
